


Why Do I Feel Like This?

by FernStone



Series: Femslash February 2020 [20]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Friendship, Internalized Homophobia, Introspection, Self-Discovery, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: She was slowly beginning to realise why she was so upset, even if she didn’t want to admit it. She wasn’t ready to admit it.
Relationships: Clare Devlin/Erin Quinn
Series: Femslash February 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Femslash February





	Why Do I Feel Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 - Perform. Own prompt, Aftermath
> 
> I'm not too pleased with this one but yknow ><

It was in all that came after Clare’s confession that Erin realised her reaction had been very much uncalled for, and more aggressive than she’d expected. And she realised that she didn’t really understand why.

So what if Clare was gay? There was no problem with that. Wasn’t it Erin who had campaigned to publish the anonymous letter written by a lesbian in the first place? She’d pushed so hard to be allowed to do that, in a catholic school no less, and had even gone against (teacher person) to do it. Yet then why when one of her closest friends admitted that it was her, that she was the lesbian, did she react so shockingly? 

She didn’t know.

The aftermath was painful, doubts swirling round her mind as Clare proceeded to ignore her. Michelle took her side but James took Clare’s. Orla was just Orla. Erin continued to pretend to be her normal self, stuck with what she knew was an idiotic decision but stubbornly defending it. 

She was slowly beginning to realise why she was so upset, even if she didn’t want to admit it. She wasn’t ready to admit it. 

What she knew was that she was glad when Orla’s performance, as weird as the girl herself, brought them all back together. They danced on stage in front of the whole school and smiled and laughed.

When Erin felt Clare’s beaming smile on her, lighting up the entirety of her round face, she couldn’t help but feel her heart soar and cheeks redden. Erin couldn’t help but grin back even as a blush settled across her face.

She had a crush on one of her best friends. A crush on a girl. And she didn’t know what to do about it.

But for just now, she would ignore it and enjoy the time they all had together. She could figure it, and herself, out later.


End file.
